


Beginning

by Penjamin24seven365



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Complete, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets sent a Howler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is based on the characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. The rest is entirely mine unless indicated.

Draco was at the table enjoying some shepherd’s pie when a snowy white owl swooped down and dropped a red envelope. Draco froze as everyone stared between him and the envelope. He knew there was no escape and ignoring it only makes it worst. Draco reached for the envelope, but it was too late. The envelope rocketed off the table:  
“I LOVE YOU, MALFOY”  
It roared and then exploded into a million tiny hearts that danced around him. Draco’s cheeks flared as he watched the glittering hearts disappear. The great hall was silent for a moment before everyone started hounding him on who sent him a Howler of Love. He was trying to answer everyone’s questions, although he had no idea who sent him the Howler. Draco was looking around when he spotted a snowy white owl perched at the Gryffindor table; he shifted in his seat to get a better look at who the owl belonged to. Draco gasped as he watched the owl nip at Potter’s ear. When Harry looked up they locked eyes for a split second before Harry blushed and looked away.


End file.
